Talk:Puffle
Scientific Name I made up the scientific name for puffles, which means "funny little beast Puffle". A while afterwards, I e-mailed Club Penguin asking if there is a real scientific Puffle name. They said that there was none before, but they will now use Moschomicrotherium pufflei - so it means that it's now the official scientific name for Puffles... V-Rex 23:19, 9 February 2007 (UTC) awesome! Orange and Yellow? Should I delete this arcticle or the orange and yellow Puffles? I'm not positive I should because there's also a possibility.--Mrperson777 16:49, 8 July 2007 (UTC) well there are 2 things wrong with that 1) you have to be a sysop to delete articles and 2)you should change orange and yellow puffles toa rumor--Dogdude87 21:05, 8 July 2007 (UTC) heehee... I am a sysop.--Mrperson777 17:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) A new rumor... I found this new rumor on a Club penguin cheat/blog site: there is going to be a flag puffle. Pretty weird,huh?--Barkjon 16:53, 27 July 2007 (UTC) lol. It's fun to wonder how these rumors start.--Mrperson777 00:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC) YA! You can say that again!!--Barkjon 14:20, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Pages on puffles I think we should work on making pages on the different kinds of puffles. Tell me what you think below.--Barkjon 15:54, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think we need pages for the different kinds of puffles. Each page will have maybe two sentances, and what is the point in that? Plus, new penguins looking for information about Club Penguin may find those pages annoying. If you disagree, or think differently, just revert. Robbsi 17:18, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Good point there.--Barkjon 18:34, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Yellows will exist! Yellow puffles will be avalible soon! I saw one in the forest! I will record the Yellow puffle in the forest soon! I have a bit of proof in my Yellow puffle page. Click the link for proof! -''Hyper Jacob'' This Article Hi, I must admit that I personally think it would be better to put the info about the puffles in the Adopt a puffle catalog and put the puffle rumors into a new article and put the yellow puffle things in the yellow puffle article. and basically make it easier to understand and also this will make it neater. We could also put the link to the catalogs so people would understand! Thanks, --Turnre04 22:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Puffles Puffles should eat bad penguins. Puffles eat Herbert Puffles should eat herbert! Puffle Poo/Doo-Doo People make random (edited) images about puffles saying the poop.Funny but gross in some sort of way. ~The Party Dj The other designs... I think the crab-puffle and six legged puffle are a whole lot cooler then the puffballs we got. Why didn't they use them?!?! ps. How do I contact the CP crew about making suggestions and stuff and asking questions of the CP universe? I am da bomb! 15:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) It's not like that. I like the original puffle best. The cute fluffy puffle is the best...but I like how Komodo Dragons and lizards are scaly lizard things. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Water Powers You know that sensei has 3 types - Fire, water and snow/ice. These 3 elements may have to do with puffles because the black puffle has fire powers and the white puffle has snow/ice powers. Well could there be a new 'Dark Blue Puffle' with water powers? Doubt it... [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) You recieved this message at - 06:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) WHITE PUFFLES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED AT THE FOLLOWING: SKI MOUNTAIN,THE DOJO, AND BLACK PUFFLES HAVE BEEN RECENTLY SPOTTED AT THE BASE OF SKI MOUNTAIN THE FOREST AND AT THE DOJO/DOJO HIDEOUT RE: Water Powers Heres what I think: *Black Puffles- Fire *White Puffles- Ice *Purple Puffles- Water The purple puff plays with bubbles, which kinda is water. Thats what I think anyways. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!'']] 09:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) p.s for scavenger hunters, look here RE: RE: Water Powers hey maybe the pink puffle should have the water powers because it is in aqua grabber! RE: RE: Water Powers hey maybe the pink puffle should have the water powers because it is in aqua grabber! Keeper of the Box Dimension I think under "Unnamed Famous Puffles" we should put "Keeper of the Box Dimension". Because that Orange Puffle still is in the box Dimension, and I think that it should have a title. Blue Puffle in cage http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Puffle_cage.jpg Where did this picture come from Lilninjabro6 (user page) From the blog. It's from when they were first discovered... 01:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Tycoon824 Something Bad Someone removed a lot of vital info from this page and no one is doing anything about it! Please find who did and make them rewrite it. :Done. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Protests I think it should be added to the trivia section that ever since bay bees took over the pet shop, puffle lovers protest there to get people to adopt puffles instead of bay bees, since the poor puffles don't get much credit. 02:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Carot carot dosenot exsite PROVE IT! Theres no Brown Someone should add the Brown Puffle to the puffle list - Jackson619hh 04:18, February 25, 2010 Shaking/Dancing Puffle?? Okay I was at my igloo when I saw my puffle start to shake. What was it doing???!!!?? IDK!! I wondered if that's what happens before it runs away. So I fed it and then it stopped shaking. Is it dancing? Is it a glitch? Please find out!! When you find out, add it to the Puffles page! -Thank you! Template? I don't think that template belongs on this page... - 14:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC)